


Lizard

by betawhitewolf



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: "Now listen here Jayden, you need to shut your FBI trap, im gonna save Shaun Mars no matter fuckin what."Norman was quick to cut himself off, twisting away from Blake to seethe as they pull up next to the apartment building.





	Lizard

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHIP NEEDS MORE LOVE

Norman glowered in the seat beside Blake as he listened to the detective beside him start the ruin of Ethan Mars life. 

"We only have one piece of evidence Blake!" 

"I think its some pretty damning evidence Jayden!"

"Yeah if fuckin pigs could fly! You honestly can't suspect Ethan Mars!!"

"Now listen here Jayden, you need to shut your FBI trap, im gonna save Shaun Mars no matter fuckin what." 

Norman was quick to cut himself off, twisting away from Blake to seethe as they pull up next to the apartment building. 

As the car rolled to a stop Norman popped his door open and hopped out walking to the back of the car to lean against it as he listen to Blake scream at him before giving up with a "FUCK YOU." 

The quite was starting to become more peaceful Norman noted as he watch the aparment complex, before shooting his eyes around the area to study the cops.

Most sat ignoring him really, more interested in watching the building and talking through their coms.

Norman smirked to himself as he slowly started the walk to the building, as he approached the middle of the road unspotted the agent was quick to book it in. 

"Congrats for not killing yourself Norman." A quite voice screamed as he started his inspection of the room. 

A quick scan with ARI proved for Ethan's footsteps to trail up the stairs and continue onward. 

Norman followed quickly before a loud bang, followed by an agonized scream stops him in his path. 

The agent feels his legs work even before his mind processes as he bolts down the hallway and to the door his hand on his gun ready to draw.

As the door swings open Norman instantly freezes again his eyes locking on the scene in front of him. 

Ethan Mars was staring wide doe eye at him as tears streamed down his face and small pitiful sobs caught in his throat. 

His left hand was pressed against his chest, the pinky cut off halfway as blood soaked his shirt and covered his hand. 

Norman choked on a gasp as he moved closer to Ethan "Jesus Christ Mars, what happened!" 

"Fuuu-u-u-u-ck" was all that Norman got in responds.

The profiler was quick to snatch the medal rod off the table as he grabbed Ethan's wrist gently. 

"This is gonna hurt like a sunuva bitch." Norman grumbled in warning before pressing the rod to Ethan's wound to cauterize it. 

Ethan instatly screamed in pain, Norman removed the bar as he let the other man collapse into him as he heaved im pain the agent resting a hand on his back in comfort.

"Under the table~"

Norman's head jerked up to glance at the tablet as Ethan instantly went to move to investigate. 

The agent watched cautiously as Ethan retrived an SD card that he popped into a small phone.

The fathers face fell even further at whatever it was.

"Please let me go, I have to save my son." Ethan's quite voice pleades anxiously.

"Okay." Was the only reply that Norman could think of as he stood and helped ethan up and downstairs.

"You needa leave quick, My partner, Carter Blake, thinks you killed all those kids Mars" Norman sighs heavily "he has this place surrounded"

"I c-cant, fuck." Ethan hisses in agony as Norman lowers him to the sofa and lookes around. 

The agent studied Ethan for a moment before deciding quickly, with a "awe, fuck it." Being muttered, to help him. 

All Norman could think of working was getting that window opened. 

It took barley any time for the EX agent to remove the boards and pop the window open. 

A quick assesment and Norman has a crate under the window and is gently helping Ethan out of it before following swiftly behind him.

Norman easily suports most of Ethan's weight as he powers away from screaming police and down into the subway. 

As they approach the crowed Ethan breath gose ragged as he slumps heavily into Norman.

"Hey! Ethan come on I got you, just breath we'll be outta here in no time."

Norman practically picks Ethan up as he hurries down further into the subway and out of the crowed. 

The walk across the tracks almost made him lose his lunch as he drags the dishevled father to saftey and into the waiting train. 

Norman crowded Ethan closer to him to help hide his bloodied clothes and missing finger

The ride to Ethan's hotel was awkward as the other passengers stared the two down, quite whispers spread rapidly in the crowded train.

As soon as the they reached their stop Norman snagged Ethan around the waist and tucked him into his side as he walked him quickly up the stairs and to his hotel. 

Once inside Norman sat Ethan down on his bed and collected bandages, rubbing alcohol and pain killers.

"Here take this while I wrap your hand." Norman grumbled as he dropped two pain killers in Ethan's opened hand before starting to clean and gently wrap the other.

"Why are you helping me Jayden?"

"Cause my partner's a piece of shit and you looked like you needed it."

Quiet followed after the statment as Ethan thought it through, "you'll get fired or killed if you help me." Ethan reminded the EX agent as he pulled away to lock eyes with him.

"I'll be fine, im more worried about you." 

"Ive seen better days but I'll be fine." 

The two look away from each other as Norman backs up.

"So what's our next case Mars?" 

Ethan sighs as he wobbles to his feet and over to the desk to grab his next origami.

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie this is one of my fav angst scenes and I'll probably write aus with it :')  
> On the other hand I hope you enjoyed!!! Please have a nice day/night!


End file.
